dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Daffy Duck vs. New Daffy Duck
Old Daffy Duck vs. New Daffy Duck is an episode from DBX. Description Can the version of Bob Clampett from Daffy Duck beat the version of Daffy Duck from Chuck Jones, or the version from Chuck Jones can kill the version from Bob Clampett in a DBX? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight The Old Daffy Duck was in the city, running and jumping like crazy. Old Daffy Duck: Woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! The New Daffy Duck goes mad because the sound annoys him. New Daffy Duck: Hey, you can stop your annoying sound! The Old Daffy Duck ignores and still making that, and annoys the Old Daffy Duck who angry runs at Old Daffy Duck and hits him in the face. Old Daffy Duck: Okay, let's fight! New Daffy Duck: Let's do it! Both ducks prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Both ducks hit and kicked until Old Daffy dodges a hit from New Daffy and runs like crazy at him. Old Daffy Duck: Woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! Old Daffy runs like crazy and hits with a Boxing Glove the New Daffy in his face, knocking him down. New Daffy goes mad and takes out a gun, trying to shoot Old Daffy who wasn't affected. Old Daffy Duck: A double breasted bullet proof vest, mac! Then New Daffy goes mad and takes out a mallet but also Old Daffy takes out his own mallet, and collide their mallets, until both ducks hit in a wall. Then New Daffy shoots at Old Daffy with hi Bubble Gun who dodges all the shoots and hits New Daffy with his mallet in a tree. Then New Daffy transforms into Superior Duck, shooting arrows at New Daffy who dodges and Old Daffy shoots a giant arrows at New Daffy but he dodges. New Daffy takes out his Quarter Staff but he hit himself in his bill and he finish disarmed. Old Daffy Duck: Ha, ha! New Daffy Duck transforms into Green Loontern and makes giant shoes that Old Daffy Duck dodges but a giant punch hit Old Daffy in a wall. Then New Daffy creates a giand hand that grabs Old Daffy and try to kill him but returns to normal. New Daffy Duck: Oh no! Old Daffy annoys New Daffy running like crazy and hit and kick New Daffy until hits New Daffy with his mallet in a wall. Then New Daffy transforms into Duck Dodgers, shooting lasers at Old Daffy who dodges and New Daffy use his Laser Nunchakus hitting Old Daffy several times until kicks Old Daffy in a wall. Then New Daffy use his Lightsaber and try to cut Old Daffy who dodges and scared he kicks New Daffy in the stomac and New Daffy use the Fists of Vengeance and hits Old Daffy several times until hits him in a wall. Then New Daffy transformsinto The Evil Lord Destructocon and flies shooting blasts of energy at Old Daffy who dodges until New Daffy flies at Old Daffy hitting him in a wall and then New Daffy transforms into Stupor Duck and shoot Spicy Vision at Old Daffy but he dodges easy and runs to avoid New Daffy who angry still Old Daffy and freeze Old Daffy with his Sub-Zero Breath and hits Old Daffy in a wall. Old Daffy cames out from the cartoon and try to catch New Daffy in the animation with Stylus but New Daffy also cames out from the cartoon and hits Old Daffy in a wall. Then Old Daffy throws a bomb at New Daffy hitting him in a wall. Then Old Daffy use his mallet to crush New Daffy's head and creates a puddle of blood, killing him. K.O! Old Daffy Duck returns to the cartoon and runs like crazy in the city, saying. Old Daffy Duck: Woo, hoo, woo, hoo, woo, hoo! Results Winner: Old Daffy Duck